1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure of optical connectors, which is capable of connecting a plurality of optical connector plugs in a laterally aligned state and using those as a connector plug for a multicore.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, in order to use a code type optical connector, which is made by caulking an aramid fiber “Kevlar” (Trade Mark) and has a code diameter of 2 mm or the like, as a connector for a multicore, e.g. a twin core, an optical connector clip for twin mounting has been used. Further, as for an optical connector core wire not having an aramid fiber “Kevlar”, a product itself is reduced in size because of not having the aramid fiber “Kevlar”, so that it can be used for only a single core.
Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 7, the conventional optical connector clip for twin mounting is structured such that a pair of plug bodies 1 including ferrules 2a, ferrule holders 2b, coil springs 2c and the like are mounted within respective frames of a clip body 3 in twin frame type in front of boots 6. A projection plate 4 is obliquely projected from an outer peripheral face of the clip body 3, and each of plug bodies 1 has a latch piece 5. The latch piece 5 is backwardly inclined from the front end so as to be engaged with an opposite connector, which is not illustrated. Further, a top end of each latch piece 5 is engaged with the projection plate 4. The projection plate 4 is pressed toward the clip body 3 so as to be displaced, so that each latch piece 5 is displaced in the direction for closing to the plug body 1.
Further, as for a particular optical connector clip for twin mounting, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2006-520021 discloses an optical connector assembly having a clip for simultaneously holding a plurality of connectors having a same structure in a laterally aligned state. This connector assembly has connectors, each of which is connected to an externally coated optical cable, and has an approximately rectangular parallelepiped housing which includes an upper face, a lower face, both side faces, a plug end for inserting into an opposite receptacle, and a cable end for housing the optical cable. This housing has recessed parts along each side face, and the clip has a bottom part, first and second end walls extending from the bottom part, and one or more intermediate parts extending from the bottom part between the first and second end walls. Further, each intermediate part has a first face facing the first end wall and a second face facing the second end wall. The first end wall and the first face of one intermediate wall are housed in the recessed part of one connector, and the second end wall and the second face of one intermediate wall are housed in the recessed part of another connector. As a result of this, a plurality of connectors can be arranged and held in the laterally aligned state.
Further, as for another particular optical connector clip for twin mounting, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2006-47810 discloses an optical connector clip having holding grooves for holding optical connector plugs without annularly surrounding an outer peripheral face of a plug body, and holding two optical connector plugs. As for a clip frame body, the two holding grooves in a cross sectional shape of a rectangular ring with one corner part being cutoff are formed so as to have parallel center axes and to be adjacent to each other. Therefore, the optical connector clip can hold two optical connector plugs in parallel, and can insert and remove those simultaneously.